


Home Again

by meganflutefire



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Kits, Original Character(s), Pooka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganflutefire/pseuds/meganflutefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle in Burgess Manny reveals another Pooka's survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short now, but the chapters will get longer as the story goes on. I found this sitting in my laptop untouched for months now and decided it was time to edit and post.

“Bunny, walk with me.” After the fiasco with Pitch, all the Guardians had stayed at the Pole for clean-up and catch-up. The only interruption had been Manny, shining his light on Bunny and casting two shadows behind him. 

“No time for talking North, I have to get going before she hurts herself.”

“Her?” North questioned, turning suddenly toward Bunny.

”Yes her North,” Bunny answered quickly, starting his walk to the doors again “did you not see her belly?”

North stared off at Bunny confused.

“North, she’s pregnant. We need to get to her now, especially if she’s alone.”

“If she is pregnant, there must be others da?”

“We don’t know that now do we? Her shadow ran off, as if she was running from something.”

“I assume you wish to take tunnels?”

“Why do you even ask North? I’ll take her to the Warren and send an egg up here.”

Bunny came out of the tunnel at a sprint when he felt the heat rising. He surfaced to see a fire, and turned to see a cornered Pooka with a chocolate brown coat. She was breathing heavily, almost wheezing, as she ran along the fire looking for a way out.

“Sheila!” Bunny called as he ran over to her. She turned and ran, Bunny noticed she moved a lot slower than the average Pooka. Her pregnancy had likely made her unable to out run the fire. Bunny ran to her again hearing her call out names.

“Simon! Mira!” she called, she started to call another name when she fell forward weeping.

Bunny ran up to her, the flames starting to close in. He grabbed her and they fell through the tunnel.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leaves comments and/or suggestions.


End file.
